This invention relates generally to ovens, and more particularly, to self-cleaning ovens over-the-range.
Generally, an oven is an appliance which cooks food using a heat source. Some conventional ovens operate as secondary ovens and are wall-mounted as an over-the-range microwave oven. The over-the-range ovens are typically installed above a cooking appliance, such as a gas oven range in a kitchen space. At least some known over-the range ovens include a radiant heat cooking source. The radiant heat cooking source operates to heat a cooking cavity of the over-the-range oven, thus heating and cooking the food contained therein. At least some other known over-the-range ovens also include a radio-frequency generation module, such as a magnetron, for supplying additional cooking capacity to the cooking cavity. During the cooking process, the magnetron generates high-frequency electromagnetic waves. The microwaves penetrate food so as to repeatedly change the molecular arrangement of moisture laden in the food, thus causing the molecules of moisture to vibrate and generate a frictional heat within the food to cook the food. These known over-the-range ovens, typically utilize the magnetron in a speed cooking or microwave assist mode of operation.
During the cooking process, substances cooked inside the microwave oven may generate materials, such as grease, which over time may become undesirably deposited on the walls of the cooking cavity, the cooking rack and/or the heat source itself. However, cleaning the cooking cavity after frequent usage can be problematic.
For example, within such known over-the-range ovens, the cooking cavity is typically cleaned by hand. Cleaning the cavity may be a time consuming task, and may result in damage to the coatings on the cooking cavity.